


Daily Dose of Ivar the Boneless

by crystalpistols



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Ivar Imagine, Ivar fanfic, Ivar fanfiction, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Ivar x Reader, Other, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Vikings Imagine, crystalpistols, gender specific reader, gener neutral reader, ivar the boneless fanfic, ivar the boneless fanfiction, ivar the boneless imagine, vikings fanfic - Freeform, vikings fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalpistols/pseuds/crystalpistols
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and imagines.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 55





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> After Ivar chooses Freydis as his wife and you as his mistress, you end your relationship with him and leave Kattegat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ivar chooses Freydis as his wife and you as his mistress, you end your relationship with him and leave Kattegat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short imagine.

Ivar arrived in time to discover your home turned upside down and in shambles, furniture pressed against the walls of the home, utensils still sitting in the kitchen, ready to be used and clothes - gowns and armour both, strewn across the floor and left unattended.

The diamond-eyed King heard the footsteps of his brother, Hvitserk, and felt himself about to crumble from within. He stepped into the home and searched each room before turning and demanding answers from his brother and onlookers.

“She did not take the news well, Ivar,” Hvitserk pulled up a stool and perched upon it, sighing deeply, “she is gone.”

Ivar shook, a horrible and hot sensation spreading across his skin and through his veins. “She cannot be gone.”

Hvitserk looked offended on your behalf, “Y/N is a free woman, is she not?” 

Instantly, Ivar snapped, spittle flying through his gritted teeth. “She is free only when I say so! She belongs to me! She belongs with me!”

Hvitserk stood up, face darkening with a bitterness he couldn’t hide, before heading to the door. “Go home to your wife, brother.”


	2. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the adopted daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok to his previous marriage and grew up alongside his four sons. Ivar falls in love with you and hatches a plan to capture your attention once and for all.

It was a horribly cold night and you were wrapped in as many furs as humanly possible, barely any flesh untouched by the silky beast skins. The fire was lit but dying and you cursed it from a distance, eyes watching the gentle sway of the flames.

You had to get up and tend to it before it died but the instant freeze of the cold kept you still, unmoving in your bed. The fire dwindled and collapsed into glowing embers, signalling your demise. You had Hvitserk and Ubbe collect timber for you, but had burned through most of it in a few days. You had no more to relight the fire and the room would surely drop in temperature. This was the only thing keeping you from hypothermia's cruel grip.

Reeling over possibilities in your head, the drape that acted as a door was pulled to the side, revealing a slumped figure wrapped in similar furs to your own.

Instantly, you shot up and shrieked as cold air crept in from the corridor, "Close it, you fool, or we'll both freeze to death!" You hissed quietly, only to have a hand come right to your mouth.

"We will both be dead if someone hears you and discovers me here, Y/N." The moonlight narrowly avoided his face, but you could still see the blue glistening in his eye. Ivar.

"What are you doing, crawling around in the dark? It is far too cold to be wandering at this time of night." Ivar didn't even bother to ask, just slid in beside you, the cool air paling in the reward of his warm skin on yours.

"I could not sleep, so I came to you. Is that so terrible?" He nuzzled into you, taking a deep breath of your scent. You rolled over to face him, legs tangling together. "And what if I say, it is terrible, Ivar, why would you do such a thing?" 

Even in the dark, Ivar knew you were smiling, he could hear it in your voice. His nose touched yours, "Then I would say, but it was you that introduced me to such a habit." You kissed him softly, and heated up when you felt his lashes flutter to a close. He moaned, propping himself up on one elbow and responding with vigour.

"That may be, but I did not introduce you to things such as this." You enjoyed Ivar's need for you, but were also far too exhausted to continue. In that moment, you wanted to sleep.

"Dear sister, what exactly are you implying?" You turned your back to him, but not before flashing him a suggestive smile. "I am implying that we sleep, Ivar."

He shifted for a while before resting close to you, disregarding your personal space and laying almost on top of you. "I must confess, I did not come here just to torment you. I am restless."

Sleepily, you opened your eyes and hummed gently, counting the remaining embers in your fire pit. "What troubles you?"

Ivar didn't talk, but his grip on you tightened immensely. "Ivar. Speak to me."

"I have a surprise for everyone in the morning, you will be amazed, Y/N." The boy prince shook with excitement, "A good surprise, I hope."

Ivar parted your hair and kissed your ear, stroking you gently. "I know you would not be amazed by something terrible. No, this.. this you will love, I am sure."

A part of him was disappointed when you didn't press for more, he almost wanted to spoil it and just tell you but contained himself. Ivar continued to stroke your hip beneath the warmth of your covers, intentionally keeping his breathing in line with yours as you fell asleep.

Ivar didn't sleep that night, how could he with the knowledge that when morning came, he'd finally be able to stand on his own two legs in front of you for the first time? Somehow, the idea of him taking long, heavy strides to you and taking you in his arms in front of all had him gritting his teeth with anticipation.

After tomorrow, he wouldn't have to drag his way to your room at night - he would walk to it.


	3. Insufferable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a tense relationship with Ivar, which only adds to the attraction you both have for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short imagine.

"They are insufferable." Sigurd grimaced at the sight from a distance, you and Ivar having a heated argument about whatever - basically brow to brow. Ubbe and Hvitserk were partially distracted as they were practising their aim, but when they turned to gauge what Sigurd was talking about, they immediately understood.

"I wish Y/N would just kill him already." Hvitserk joked with an uneven grin. Ubbe jabbed him with his padded elbow and shot him a dirty look, only to return his gaze to his other brother.

"I do not understand why Ivar insists she comes if this is all they are going to do." Just as the words left Sigurd's mouth, all three brothers felt their souls almost leave their bodies as Ivar grabbed the back of your head and began smothering you with his lips.

Hvitserk let out a shocked croak before raising a finger. "I believe that is why."


End file.
